We will compare the effect of gemfibrozil to n-3 fatty acids in treatment of subjects with type III hyperlipidemia. The efficacy of the two treatments has not been compared, and it is unknown if the combination of gemfibrozil and fish oils is more effective than either treatment alone. These may both have beneficial effects on blood clotting, and this issue will be addressed together with results of blood lipid analyses and studies to examine the mechanisms by which these treatments work.